Confia en mi, ya no te ocultes
by Xelly-nessan
Summary: Todo iba normal para el Holy Road, hasta que llega un integrante nuevo, es una chica pero todos creen que es un chico. Esta chicas es Licht, es muy amigable, pero le teme a los hombres adultos, a causas de su horrible pasado, pero solo uno del Raimon puede ayudarla y ella tal vez confié en esta persona. ADVERTENCIA: Puede haber un poco de violencia y abuso.
1. Datos Personajes

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi cuarto fanfic, yo había hecho otro antes pero no funcionó muy bien, así que me anime a subir esta nueva historia, primero les presentare mis nuevos personajes creados por mí.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mí**

_**Datos de personajes:**_

**Nombre:** Licht

**Apellido**_**: **_Killeryuu

**Edad:**__13 años

**Apariencia: **Cintura de longitud. Pelo negro oscuro hasta la espalda, con un mechón corto hasta el ojo de color rojo en la izquierda, ojos morados oscuros, piel palida.

**Personalidad: **Timida, educada, antisocial, pacifista, amable y alegre.

**Defectos:** Ninguna confianza en los hombres adultos, tampoco en desconocidos, excepto con las mujeres.

**Escuela: **Secundaria Raimon

**Posición:** Delantero, medio campista, defensa y portero.

**Numero posterior:** 18

_**Datos Segundo personaje:**_

**Nombre: **Chikara

**Apellido: **Kyousky

**Edad: **13 años

**Apariencia: **Pelo café claro, corto hasta los hombros, para adelante en dos parte (como Sakuma), ojos negros, con mechon de color blanco, piel clara.

**Personalidad: **Alegre, muy social, amable y educada

**Defectos: **No le gusta pelear, no le gusta que lo molesten.

**Escuela: **Secundaria Raimon

**Posición: **Defensa y medio campista.

**Numero Posterior: **15

**Bueno eso son mis personajes espero que les haya gustado y espero que les gusta también la hisotria.**

**Nos vemos :)**


	2. Aviso Dialogos

**Hola solo vengo a poner los diálogos para que no se confundan bueno empecemos será corto:**

**_Narrador:_****_ / /_**

**_Acciones: * *_**

**_Pensamientos: ( )_**

**_Lugares: # # (_****_indicar lugar como por ejemplo: #Por mientras en el/un parque#)_**

**_X: Personajes nuevos o desconocidos_**

**Eso es todo **

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. El nuevo jugador - Parte I

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo**

**Espero que les guste.**

** El nuevo jugador – Parte I**

/Era un día normal en la Secundaria Raimon, Un chico con cabellos caramelo café iba corriendo a la Secu. (Secundaria) para no llegar tarde/

/En cambio en la base secreta del Instituto Imperial, con los entrenadores del Equipo Raimon/

Endo: Bueno Hibiki-san, porque nos llamó aquí?

Hibiki: Los llame para presentarle a alguien, que estará en el equipo desde ahora, su nombre es Licht Killeryuu tiene 13 años

Endo: Con que un nuevo integrante, será agradable _*sonriendo*_

Hibiki: Espera Endo ella será una gran ayuda en el equipo solo que_…*suspiro*_ no se acercara a ustedes le tiene miedo a los hombres adultos

Haruna: Miedo a los hombres adultos _*susurrando*_

Hibiki: Si, asi es *suspiro* por eso Endo, Kido les pediré que se mantengan un poco alejados de ella, pero ella es una jugadora muy talentosa.

Endo y Kido: Esta bien _*serios*_

Haruna: Pero…Entonces ¿Ella no les tiene miedo a las mujeres?

Hibiki: No, ni a los chicos de su edad, así que ella estará muy detrás de ti Haruna

Haruna: Ya veo _*seria*_

Hibiki: Bueno se las presento *mirando hacia atrás* adelante querida no tengas miedo.

/En las sombras una niña de solo 13 años con traje de la Secundaria Raimon entra un poco asustada al ver a los dos hombres delante de ella/

Licht: H-hola m-mucho gusto s-soy Licht Killeryuu _*tartamudeando*_

Endo: Hola soy el entrenador Endo _*acercándose*_

/Licht retrocedió y se puso atrás de Hibiki/

Endo: Lo siento mucho, se me había olvidado jeje

Licht: Esta bien _*susurrando tímidamente*_

Hibiki: Haruna, porque no te acercas para que te agarre confianza

Haruna: Si *poniéndose al lado de Licht* Hola, Licht ¿Cómo estás?

Licht: Bien, pero tengo miedo _*asustada*_

Haruna: No te preocupes puedes confiar en mi ven dame la mano _*ofreciéndole la mano*_

/Licht la miro y sonrió un poco, al parecer le agrado mucho Haruna y le dio la mano y se puso atrás de ella agarrándole suavemente su pantalón y siguiéndola/

Hibiki: Muy bien Haruna le agradas mucho *sonriendo* bueno ya pueden irse _*sonriendo*_

Endo: Es cierto

/Entonces Hibiki se despidió de ellos, mientras que los otros se iban con Licht que iba detrás de Haruna por susto de Endo y Kido, todo iba en silencio hasta que Endo lo rompió/

Endo: Y… entonces Killeryuu-san ¿Eres de la ciudad de Inazuma?

Licht: S-si…_*Tartamudeando* _E-entrenador

Endo: Ya veo _*serio* _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando soccer?

Licht: D-desde p-pequeña _*Tartamudeando* _

Endo: Ya veo (No es muy fácil hablar con ella jeje) _*serio*_

/Despues el camino fue todo un silencion hasta llegar a la secundaria y dejar a Licht ir a clases, mientras que los otros irse hacer otras cosas

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte perdón si me demora un poco es que no he tenido tiempo**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Dejen sus reviews.**


	4. El nuevo jugador - Parte II

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte espero que les guste.**

** El nuevo jugador – Parte II**

**/Entonces Hibiki se despidió de ellos, mientras que los otros se iban con Licht que iba detrás de Haruna por susto de Endo y Kido, todo iba en silencio hasta que Endo lo rompió/**

**Endo: Y… entonces Killeryuu-san ¿Eres de la ciudad de Inazuma?**

**Licht: S-si…_*Tartamudeando*_E-entrenador**

**Endo: Ya veo _*serio*_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando soccer?**

**Licht: D-desde p-pequeña _*Tartamudeando*_**

**Endo: Ya veo (No es muy fácil hablar con ella jeje) _*serio*_**

**/Despues el camino fue todo un silencion hasta llegar a la secundaria y dejar a Licht ir a clases, mientras que los otros irse hacer otras cosas/**

_#Por mientras en la Secundaria Raimon#_

/Mientras todos estaban en la sala, llega el profesor y todos vuelven a sus asientos/

Profesor: Muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Licht Killeryuu

Licht: M-mucho gusto soy Licht un gusto en conocerlos

Profesor: espero que sean buenos con él, ahora ve a sentarte _*mirando_ _a Licht*_ Matsukaze

Tenma: Si, aquí

Licht: Gracias _*haciendo una sonrisa forzada*_

/La clase paso volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta que terminaron todas las clases/

Licht: supongo que es hora del entrenamiento _*susurrando*_

/Licht ordenaba sus cosas hasta que Tenma se le acerco/

Tenma: Hola, mucho gusto soy Tenma Matsukaze _*dándole la mano*_

/Licht lo miro sorprendido pero lo saludo igual/

Licht: Mucho gusto soy Licht Killeryuu _*dándole la mano*_

Tenma: Si, oye escuche que estas en el equipo ¿no?

Licht: Así es, m-me a-asignaron hoy jeje _*tartamudeando*_

Tenma: Me tengo que ir nos vemos _*despidiéndose y saliendo de la_ _sala*_

Licht: Si _*susurrando*_

/Licht al terminar de ordenar sus cosas salió de la sala hasta que de repente se le acercaron 4 chicos rodenadola/

X: vaya, vaya, vaya al parecer nueva en la escuela ¿no? *hablando malvadamente*

X2: Killeryuu eres hija de la señora Killeryuu así que eres de una familia millonaria ¿no? Jejeje *riendo*

Licht: Por f-favor n-o-o qui-e-r-o pro-ble-más me pue-e-den de-jar en p-az _*susurrando y tartamudeando*_

X: ¿Disculpa acaso dijiste algo? Porque no te escuche _*burlándose* _somos de un grado más avanzado y nos gusta darle la bienvenida a los nuevo por las malas _*preparando sus puños*_

/Licht no sabía que hacer solo tenía mucho miedo/

_#Por mientras en la cancha de entrenamiento#_

/Todos estaban en el entrenamiento hasta que llego Endo, Kido y Haruna/

Endo: ¿No han visto a Licht? *buscándola*

Tenma: No

/De repente vino Aoi corriendo muy apresurada sin cansancio, hasta que llego con los chicos/

Aoi: Entrenador Endo…*tratando de repsirar* es so…oo…bre Licht

Kido: Si ¿Dónde está?

Aoi: A ella… a ella la están molestando los chicos rudos de la secundaria.

Tenma: ¡Oh no! Ellos no *enojado*

Endo: ¿Quiénes son?

Tenma: Son los chicos más rudos y siempre les dan al bienvenida a los nuevos golpeándolos de manera sucia

Kido: Eso es terrible

Endo: Entonces vamos *corriendo*

Todos: ¡Sí!

/Y todos fueron hacia donde estaba Licht, para salvarla de esos brabucones/

_#Mientras tanto con Licht#_

Licht: ¡AHHH! _*cayendo al suelo*_

X: No pensé que fueras tan débil chiquillo _*burlándose*_

/Así es, el primer chico le había golpeado una bofetada en la cara muy fuerte/

Licht: Déjenme por favor _*apunto de llorar*_

X2: Si quieres que nos detengamos ¡LLORA! _*levantando a Licht de la ropa*_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy perdón si son tan malos con Licht jeje**

**¿Por qué esos chicos la odian?**

**¿Por qué Licht le tendrá miedo a los hombres adultos?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos :)**


	5. ¿Confianza o temor? - Parte I

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste**

** ¿Confianza o temor? – Parte I**

**Licht: ¡AHHH! _*cayendo al suelo*_**

**X: No pensé que fueras tan débil chiquillo _*burlándose*_**

**/Así es, el primer chico le había golpeado una bofetada en la cara muy fuerte/**

**Licht: Déjenme por favor _*apunto de llorar*_**

**X2: Si quieres que nos detengamos ¡LLORA! _*levantando a Licht de la ropa*_**

_X: Vamos a otro lugar para no levantar sospechas_

_Todos: Si_

_/Y todos fueron para otro lado arrastrando a Licht de la ropa/_

_#Mientras en un lugar de la Secundaria#_

_/Todos corrían buscando a Licht, pero no la encontraban/_

_Tenma: Aoi ¿Dónde está Licht? _

_Aoi: Estaba afuera de nuestra sala delante de la puerta, pero ya no esta __*preocupada*_

_Endo: Es mejor separarnos todos busque en toda la Secundaria, mientras que Kido y yo buscaremos afuera ¿entendido? *serio*_

_Todos: ¡Sí!_

_/Y todos se separaron mientras que Endo y Kido iban a revisar afuera mientras preguntándose donde puede estar/_

_Kido: ¿Dónde puede estar, Endo?_

_Endo: No lo sé, pero si la encontramos y nos acercamos va a querer huir de nosotros, tú sabes… ella_

_Kido: Lo sé, nos tiene miedo, pero aun así debemos buscarla__ *serio*_

_Endo: Si __*serio*_

_/Ellos fueron a buscarla salieron de la Secundaria y se separaron para buscar más fácil/_

_#Mientras tanto con Licht#_

_Licht: ¡DETENGANN-SE POR F-FAVOR! __*gritando y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos*_

_X: ¡Oh! Vamos, porque no te defiendes Killeryuu-san jajaja __*burlándose*_

_/Los brabucones la estaban pateando detrás de la Secundaria donde casi nadie iba en cambio ellos si/_

_X2: Esto es muy divertido jaja __*burlándose*_

_X3: SI_

_X4: SI, muy divertido JAJA __*burlándose*_

_Licht: __(Por favor… alguien…que me a-ayu-de)__*tratando de no llorar*_

_#Mientras en otro lado afuera de la Secundaria#_

_/Endo buscaba por todos lados, pero no tenía suerte, en cambio con Kido tampoco iba muy bien que digamos hasta que de repente escucho un grito y fue hacia donde provenía el grito/_

_Kido: ¡Pe-ro si es…! __*sorprendido*_

_/La escena que Kido veía era horrible para él, vio como los brabucones pateaban a Licht por todos lados/_

_Licht: Por fa-v-or no más __*apunto de llorar*_

_X: ¡Oh vamos no aguantas más jeje se nota que eres una basura __*burlándose*_

_/El que le hablo burlándose la agarro del pelo haciendo que Licht soltara un gemido de dolor, Kido solo se quedó mirando de repente la rabia empezó a llenarlo y fue hacia ellos sin que se dieran cuenta/_

_Kido: No los perdonare __*susurrando enojado*_

_Licht: Deten…gan…se __*desmayándose*_

_/Licht se había desmayado y quedo inconsciente mientras que el que la sostenia del pelo la solto dejándola en el suelo muy adolorida/_

_X: Muy divertido JAJAJA __*riendo*_

_/De repente sintió un golpe en su cara, haciéndole caer al suelo soltando un grito de dolor/_

_X: PERO QUE DIABL- __*tocándose la cara*_

_Kido: Deberían avergonzarse __*enojado*__ y es por eso… que no los perdonare __*golpeando al chico*_

_/El chico se desmayó mientras que los otro solo huyeron de ahí, mientras que Kido cargo a Licht muy suavemente para que no despertara/_

_Licht: U-u..mm __*tratando de abrir los ojos con las visión muy borrosa*_

_Kido: Tranquila estas a salvo __*mirándola y dándole una tierna sonrisa*_

_/__Licht solo volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero se sentía feliz de que alguien la ayudo pero a pesar de eso le tenía miedo y no sabía quién la ayudo, pero no sabía si le tenía ¿confianza o temor?/_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por favor dejen sus reviews**_

_**Nos vemos :)**_


	6. ¿Confianza o temor? - Parte II

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo **

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_**

**¿Confianza o temor? – Parte II**

_**/Licht se había desmayado y quedo inconsciente mientras que el que la sostenía del pelo la soltó dejándola en el suelo muy adolorida/**_

_**X: Muy divertido JAJAJA**_****_***riendo***_

_**/De repente sintió un golpe en su cara, haciéndole caer al suelo soltando un grito de dolor/**_

_**X: PERO QUE DIABL-**_****_***tocándose la cara***_

_**Kido: Deberían avergonzarse**_****_***enojado***_****_**y es por eso… que no los perdonare**_****_***golpeando al chico***_

_**/El chico se desmayó mientras que los otro solo huyeron de ahí, mientras que Kido cargo a Licht muy suavemente para que no despertara/**_

_**Licht: U-u..mm**_****_***tratando de abrir los ojos con las visión muy borrosa***_

_**Kido: Tranquila estas a salvo**_****_***mirándola y dándole una tierna sonrisa***_

_**/Licht solo volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero se sentía feliz de que alguien la ayudo pero a pesar de eso le tenía miedo y no sabía quién la ayudo, pero no sabía si le tenía ¿confianza o temor?**_

_#Mientras en adentro de la Secundaria#_

_X: ¿Y la han encontrado?_

_X: No tenma_

_Tenma: Ya veo *serio*_

_X: ¡TENMA!_

_Tenma: Ese es… ¡ENTRENADOR ENDO!_

_Endo: E…en…con…tramo…s a Licht __*recuperando aire*_

_Aoi: ¿Enserio?_

_Endo: Si… Aoi ve a avisarle a los demás par auqe dejen de buscar __*serio*_

_Aoi: Si __*seria*_

_/Aoi se fue a buscar a los demás, mientras que Endo y Tenma iban hacia donde estaba Licht/_

_Tenma: ¿Dónde la encontraron? __*mirando a Endo*_

_Endo: Kido la encontró… dijo que vio como la golpeaban y se desmayó y Kido la ayudo…pero… _

_Tenma: ¿Paso algo?_

_Endo: No sé por qué… pero Kido se la ha llevado a su casa sin decirme porque…mm… __*pensando*_

_Tenma: ¿Enserio? __*sorprendido* __supongo que esperara a que despierte y lo traerá aquí de nuevo __*sonriendo*_

_Endo: Es que eso es lo que temo __*susurrando*_

_Tenma: ¿Por qué dice eso?_

_Endo: Es que Licht… le tiene miedo a los hombres adultos __*serio y preocupado*_

_Tenma: ¿Miedo a los hombres adultos?_

_Endo: Si…es por eso…que no es bueno que se lo haya llevado __*suspirando*__ ahh…_

_Tenma: Oh, ya entiendo…por eso la note tan rara cuando llego a clases __*susurrando*_

_***Flash Back***_

Profesor: Muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Licht Killeryuu

Licht: M-mucho gusto soy Licht un gusto en conocerlos

/Licht se sentía muy incómoda al lado del profesor, pero trataba de no notarlo/

Tenma: _(¿Qué le pasara? Se ve muy asustada al estar al lado del profesor)_ _*preocupado*_

***Fin Flash Back***

Endo: Pero Hibiki nos dijo que es un jugador muy talentoso y será una gran ayuda para el equipo _*mirando a Tenma*_

Tenma: Si, creo que ayudara jeje _*sonriendo*_

_#Mientras con Kido#_

/Licht empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero veía un poco borroso sin distinguir donde estaba/

Licht: ¿D-dónde estoy? _*moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados*_

/Ya con la vista clara pudo distinguir que estaba en una habitación, encima de una cama tapada por un suave cubrecama/

Licht: E-esta no es mi casa aunq-auch _*cerrando los ojos con fuerza* _a-ahora recuerdo fui golpeada por eso b-brabucones.

/Ahí se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos vendajes en el cuerpo/

Licht:.. Alguien me ayudo…p-pero ¿Quién habrá sido? _*moviendo el_ _brazo*_ ¡Auch! Jeje debo tener cuidado…pero cuando sepa quién me ayudo debería ¿confiar en esa persona o temerle? No lo sé…

/Licht se iba a levantar lentamente de la cama, pero escucho que la puerta se habría/

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que le haya gustado**

**Aprovecho para decir que también pueden pasar a ver mis otras historias si ustedes quieren jeje **

**Bueno eso es todo. Por favor espero sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	7. ¿Confianza o temor? - Parte III

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la tercera parte de este capitulo**

**Espero que les guste jeje**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_**

** ¿Confianza o temor? – Parte III**

**Licht: E-esta no es mi casa aunq-auch _*cerrando los ojos con fuerza*_a-ahora recuerdo fui golpeada por eso b-brabucones.**

**/Ahí se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos vendajes en el cuerpo/**

**Licht:.. Alguien me ayudo…p-pero ¿Quién habrá sido? _*moviendo el_ _brazo*_ ¡Auch! Jeje debo tener cuidado…pero cuando sepa quién me ayudo debería ¿confiar en esa persona o temerle? No lo sé…**

**/Licht se iba a levantar lentamente de la cama, pero escucho que la puerta se habría/**

_#Mientras en la Secundaria#_

/Todos se habían dejado de buscar a Licht e irse con el entrenador para empezar el entrenamiento/

X: Endo-kantoku ¿Dónde está Licht?

Endo: Por hoy no está en el entrenamiento Shindou, está muy lastimada pero la están cuidando (pero…) _*serio*_

Shindou: Ya veo _*serio* _

/Sin más que decir el chico se fue mientras que Endo tenía muchas dudas/

Endo: _(Espero que sepas lo que haces…)_…Kido _*serio*_

_#Mientras con Licht#_

**/Licht se iba a levantar lentamente de la cama, pero escucho que la puerta se habría/**

X: Ya despertaste ¿estás bien? _*preocupado*_

/Licht se asustó mucho, se paró y se apoyó en la pared/

Licht: N-no s-se a-acer-qu-e _*susurrando* (Según lo que escuche él es K-kido creo)_

Kido: Tranquila no voy hacerte daño _*acercándose lentamente*_

Licht: No se acerque _*asustada*_ ¡NO SE ACERQUE POR FAVOR! _*tratando de no llorar y gritando*_

/El hombre comprendió de inmediato que sería muy difícil acercarse, pero se acercó igual, mientras que la menor se agacho y se cubrió con sus manos muy suavemente para que no le dolieran las heridas/

Licht: _(Tengo miedo) *asustada*_

Kido: Vamos, ya estas a salvo confía en mi _*ofreciéndole la mano*_

/Licht quedo mirando la mano que le ofrecía/

Licht: _(¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no le tengo miedo? ¿Debería confiar en_ _él?)_ _*mirando hacia abajo* _Tal vez…_*estirando su mano lentamente*_

/Licth estiro su mano lentamente hacia la mano de Kido hasta que…/

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lo dejare hasta ahí, les dejare con duda muajaja _(pésima risa malvada lo sé XD)_**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Tal vez el es

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo jeje**

**Espero que les guste **

** Tal vez… él es**

**/Licht quedo mirando la mano que le ofrecía/**

**Licht: _(¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no le tengo miedo? ¿Debería confiar en_ _él?)_ _*mirando hacia abajo*_Tal vez…_*estirando su mano lentamente*_**

**/Licth estiro su mano lentamente hacia la mano de Kido hasta que…/**

**/Licht quedo mirando la mano que le ofrecía/**

**Licht: _(¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no le tengo miedo? ¿Debería confiar en_ _él?)_ _*mirando hacia abajo*_Tal vez…_*estirando su mano lentamente*_**

**/Licth estiro su mano lentamente hacia la mano de Kido hasta que…/**

***Flash Back***

X: Anda dame la mano vamos a casa _*dándole la mano*_

Licht: Si _*sonriendo*_

/Al llegar a casa el hombre entro a la habitación de Licht y la tiro con fuerza a la cama y se puso encima de ella/

Licht: NO por favor, me duele _*llorando*_

X: ¡QUIETA!

Licht: ¡AHHHHH! _*gritando*_

/El hombre le pego haciendo llorar mucho a Licht/

Licht: ¡NOOO!

X: Vamos a jugar _*burlándose*_

***Fin Flash Back***

Licht: ¡NOOO! _*alejando su mano*_

/Kido se asustó un poco por su reacción, pero su mano no se movió de donde estaba/

Kido: Está todo bien _*susurro* _nadie va hacerte daño

Licht: No es cierto… todos dicen lo mismo y no es cierto nada es cierto *llorando*

/Kido solo la abrazo, mientras que Licht intentaba soltarse del abrazo pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Al final solo lloro en el pecho del mayor/

Licht: _(¿Por qué? Porque él es único al cual no le tengo miedo)_ P-perdón po-r haber-le grit-ando _*tartamudeando*_

/Kido se sorprendió y sentía como la menor con su mano apretaba su ropa con fuerza, eso lo sorprendió demasiado/

Kido: No importa estabas asustada _*acariciando su cabeza*_ _(Necesita_ _ser protegida, desde ahora la cuidare)_ No te preocupes, nadie más te hará daño

Licht: ¿Es su casa? _*soltando el abrazo*_

Kido: Si _*serio*_

/Licht miro la cama y se sonrojo un poco por saber en dónde durmió/

Licht: _(No me diga que acabo de dormir en su cama) *sonrojándose* _Esto es realmente vergonzoso _*susurrando*_

Kido: ¿Te sucede algo? _*preocupado*_

Licht: N-no, n-na-da _*avergonzada*_

Kido: Ve a la cama, descansa _*ayudándola*_

Licht: Puedo ir yo sola _*parándose*_

/Licht todavía no tenía confianza en el mayor, pero se sentía muy bien con él, pero tenía miedo a que él le hiciera algo. Al final Licht se acostó en la cama y se durmió, mientras que Kido la miraba fijamente/

Ring ring ring _(N/A: No sé cómo hacer sonidos de celular XD)_

Kido: ¿Endo? _*levantando el celular* _Aló

_Endo: ¡KIDO! *gritando*_

Kido: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas? _*enojado*_ Licht está durmiendo

_Endo: ¡COMO QUE PORQU- espera Licht duerme?_

Kido: Si

_Endo: ¿Enserio?_

Kido: Si

_Endo: ¿No mientes?_

Kido: No _*con una gotita en la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación*_

_Endo: Eso es bueno *sonriendo*_

Kido: Casi me daba la mano, pero su trauma se hizo cargo

_Endo: Espera…te iba a dar la mano?_

Kido: Si _*serio*_

_Endo: Eso… quiere decir que ella confía un poco en ti_

Kido: Yo también pienso eso, pero… no sé si funcione

_Endo: Tranquilo, amigo… oye y si tratas que se acerque a mi *sonriendo*_

Kido: Sin ofender amigo, pero creo que se asustaría mas jeje

_Endo: ¿Queeee? ¿Porquee? _

Kido: Olvídalo, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer _*mirando a la habitación donde estaba Licht*_

_Endo: Claro, nos vemos _

Kido: Si _*cortando la llamada y guardando su teléfono*_

/Kido fue hacer sus cosas, mientras Licht dormía tranquilamente, pero ella no tenía mucha confianza a Kido/

Licht: _(Tal vez… él es…)_

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	9. Empieza el entrenamiento - Parte I

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia jeje**

**Espero que les guste**

** Empieza el entrenamiento – Parte I**

/Ya habían pasado días desde que Licht fue golpeada por los brabucones y ahora se ha recuperado por completo y empezara a entrenar con el equipo/

Endo: Bueno chicos esta es Licht Killeryuu, a partir de ahora estará en el equipo _*serio*_

/Como siempre Licht siempre estaba detrás de Haruna, pero esta vez estaba un poco cerca de Kido, es decir más bien detrás de él/

Licht: Mucho gusto s-soy Licht

Shindou: Mucho gusto Licht y bienvenida al equipo _*sonriendo*_

Licht: Gracias

Endo: Bueno chicos empiecen el entrenamiento recuerden que en unos días más tenemos un partido _*serio*_

Todos: ¡Sí!

/Todos fueron a la cancha a entrenar mientras que Licht entrenaba sola, no es que no le dijeron que entrenaran con ellos, a ella le gustaba entrenar sola, pero se sentía incomoda porque sabía que los dos hombre la estaban observando/

Licht:_ (Pero ahora no tengo que preocuparme por eso)_ Debo llegar a la portería _*corriendo hacia la portería*_

X _(no me acuerdo mucho el nombre del portero): _Vamos Killeryuu mete un gol _*preparado*_

Licht: ¿Eh?

X: Vamos mete un gol

Licht: ¡Sí! _*seria*_

/Y Licth realizo un salto y dijo unas palabras/

Licht: El que crea a un angel es el demonio _*cerrando los ojos*_ Angel Demons

**_Técnica Ángel Demons: Es cuando el jugador se impulsa hacia arriba dejando al balón en el aire, de repente al jugador le salen alas de ángel y demonio combinados, el jugador golpea muchas veces el balón hasta que lo patea con fuerza dejando irse y el balón es rodeado por un aura oscura y brillante._**

/El balón iba con mucha fuerza, pero el portero no logro detenerlo y el balón entro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta los dos mayores se sorprendieron/

X: Eso fue increíble Killeryuu _*mirándose la mano*_

Licht: Gracias

Endo: Es increíble ¿no? _*mirando a Kido*_

Kido: Si _(Bien hecho Licht eres muy fuerte) *mirando fijamente a Licht*_

Licht: _(Me están mirando mucho, solo ignóralo, pero el señor Kido… me parece que…pero tal vez… él sea…) *mirando a Kido*_

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	10. Empieza el entrenamiento - Parte II

**Hola todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo**

** Empieza tu entrenamiento – Parte II**

**/El balón iba con mucha fuerza, pero el portero no logro detenerlo y el balón entro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta los dos mayores se sorprendieron/**

**X: Eso fue increíble Killeryuu _*mirándose la mano*_**

**Licht: Gracias**

**Endo: Es increíble ¿no? _*mirando a Kido*_**

**Kido: Si _(Bien hecho Licht eres muy fuerte) *mirando fijamente a Licht*_**

**Licht: _(Me están mirando mucho, solo ignóralo, pero el señor Kido… me parece que…pero tal vez… él sea…) *mirando a Kido*_**

/Licht solo desvio la mirada y quedo mirando la porteria/

Licht: (_Mi fuerza a hablado ¡eso es bueno!) *mirando la portería*_

/Licht se sentía rara, porque nunca se había sentido así, desde ese maldito día según ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy feliz en este equipo ya que también a ella la molestaban mucho en el equipo de futbol de su antigua escuela por no saber defenderse/

Shindou: ¡Buen tiro Licht! _*acercándose*_

Licht: Gracias _*sonriendo*_

/Y así siguieron todo el rato hasta que termino el entrenamiento y todos se iban a casa, bueno menos Licht que se iba más tarde que los demás/

Licht: Sera mejor que me vaya tengo que ir a cenar _*yéndose del lugar*_

/Licht camino hacia su casa, al llegar vio que su madre no estaba, pero su padre si/

X: Bienvenida a casa Licht-sama _*sonriendo*_

Licht: Estoy en casa _*mirándola*_ Susan ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Susan: Tuvo que ir a un viaje de trabajo _*seria*_

Licht: Ya veo _*triste*_ ella me prometió que cenaría conmigo esta noche _*bajando la mirada*_

Susan: Usted sabe que su madre tiene un trabajo muy duro y su padre también lo tiene solo que a su…padre le dieron vacaciones _*sonriendo*_

Licht: ¿En serio? _(¡Oh no!)_ _*preocupada*_

Susan: Si debían retirarse por un tiempo porque el jefe les dio descanso jeje _(N/A: El padre de Licht es mecánico)_

Licht: Ya veo _*seria*_

/Después de que Licht cenara con su padre, fue a bañarse e irse a la cama, pero tenía un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir y obvio que ella sabía él porque/

X: Cariño _*abriendo la puerta lentamente*_

Licht: _(¡Oh no! Tengo miedo por favor esta noche no ¡por favor!)_ _*tratando de no llorar*_

X: ¡Oh! Vamos no llores, ahora tengo un nuevo juego que podemos jugar yo te lo enseñare _*burlándose*_

/Licht trato de salir de la cama, pero el hombre le agarro fuerte el brazo y la lanzo violentamente a la cama de nuevo/

Licht: ¡AHHH! _*gritando*_

X: ¡CALLATE! _*abofeteándola*_

Licht: ¡No por favor!

X: ¡CALLATE o será mucho peor! _*tapándole la boca*_

/El hombre le tapó la boca a Licht para que no gritara y le agarro las manos con fuerza, lo único que Licht vio esa noche fue la sonrisa malvada de ese hombre llamado su padre/

Licht: (¡Que alguien me ayude!) _*llorando*_ K-ki-do _*tartamudeando*_

/Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse por los golpes que el hombre le había dado/

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. Recuerdos Dolorosos y comapsión

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste**

**También para decirles que les agradezco sus reviews, gracias a ustedes y sus reviews me han inspirado para seguir con este fic**

**Llegamos a 13 reviews O.O y eso… ¡ME PONE MUY CONTENTA! :D**

**Jjeje bueno sin más que decir, lean el fic tranquilamente**

** Recuerdos Dolorosos y compasión**

**/Licht trato de salir de la cama, pero el hombre le agarro fuerte el brazo y la lanzo violentamente a la cama de nuevo/**

**Licht: ¡AHHH! _*gritando*_**

**X: ¡CALLATE! _*abofeteándola*_**

**Licht: ¡No por favor!**

**X: ¡CALLATE o será mucho peor! _*tapándole la boca*_**

**/El hombre le tapó la boca a Licht para que no gritara y le agarro las manos con fuerza, lo único que Licht vio esa noche fue la sonrisa malvada de ese hombre llamado su padre/**

**Licht: (¡Que alguien me ayude_!) *llorando*_ K-ki-do _*tartamudeando*_**

**/Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse por los golpes que el hombre le había dado/**

/Al día siguiente Licht se despertó con mucho dolor de cabeza no recordaba lo que había pasado, se levantó para ir al baño a ducharse y después al verse al espejo… recordó todo lo que paso. Licht vio que su mejilla estaba muy roja que se notaba a la distancia, pero no podía hacer nada/

Licht: N-no…s-se q-que h-ac-er _*llorando*_

/De repente sintió que la puerta se abrió, la chica se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para que no la vieran llorar/

X: Licht-sama aquí está su uniforme *viendo la habitación*

Licht: ¡Gracias Susan! _*abriendo la puerta*_

Susan: ¡Sí!... ¿Eh? *mirnadola fijamente* ¿Por qué tienes la mejilla roja? _*preocupada*_

Licht: (Piensa rápido) Bueno… es que sin querer me golpee con una pelota en el entrenamiento…pero no es nada grave

Susan: No me mientes _*seria*_

Licht: ¡No! Claro que no _*seria*_

Susan: Esta bien, si tú lo dices _*saliendo de la habitación*_ vístete rápido, recuerda que tienes examen hoy

Licht: ¡Oh! Es cierto es mejor que me apresure _*vistiéndose* (Me pregunto ¿Qué equipo jugara contra Raimon)_

/De repente una imagen se le vino a la cabeza era de un hombre mayor que ella, tenía el pelo azul, usaba lentes óvalos y era muy amable/

Licht: Takohiro… _*triste*_

/Después de eso se le vino otra imagen de otro hombre, el que la había ayudado se refería a Kido, al pensar eso se sonrojo un poco a veces ella se sonrojaba por miedo o por vergüenza/

Licht: No sé por qué pero…

/Licht solo ignoro eso se vistió y salió hasta que la detuvieron/

Susan: ¿A dónde vas? Tienes que ir a desayunar tu padre te espera _*seria*_

Licht: Lo siento Susan pero debo llegar temprano ¿sí? _*saliendo corriendo*_

/Susan sol ose quedo ahí y suspiro/

Susan: Jeje… esta niña _*riendo*_ pero… _*yéndose*_

_#Mientras en la Secundaria#_

/Todos estaban en la sala del equipo por mientras ya que todavía no era hora de ir a clase y un chico con pelo café-caramelo hablaba muy emocionado/

Tenma: ¡Pero enserio ese tiro que realizo fue increíble! _*dando un salto* _y…y…

Aoi: Tenma tranquilízate un poco te has quedado sin aire jeje

Tenma: ¡Esque no puedo es que el tiro que hizo Licht fue ¡ASOMBROSO! _*dando otro salto*_

/De repente enta Endo y Kido que lo miran sorprendidos/

Endo: Tenma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan feliz? _*sonriendo*_

Tenma: ¡Es que… estoy muy feliz y emocionado por el tiro que hizo Licht ayer! Jeje _*sonriendo*_

Endo: Ya veo jeje era por eso _*sonriendo*_

/Después de eso todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo/

_#Mientras en la sala de clases#_

/Ya habían entrado todos a clases hasta que llego la ultima hora era hora del examen el examen era de matemáticas, todos se veían nerviosos, ya que el profe entregaba los exámenes rápido. Licht termino a los cinco minutos, se levantó y fue a dejárselo al escritorio/

Profesor: Muy bien Licht, puedes sentarte

Licht: S-si _*nerviosa*_

/Todos la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que ella solo los ignoraba/

Licht: ¿Por qué me miran tanto? *susurrando*

/Después de eso, el profesor entrego las notas y todos un pocos raro por sus notas excepto Licht/

_#En la cancha#_

/Todos estaban preparándose para entrenar Tenma estaba un poco depresivo y todos lo miraban extrañado/

Licht: ¿Qué t-te pasa Tenma? *preocupada*

Tenma: No, nada solo que en el examen de matemática no me fue bien _*saliéndole una gotita en el ojo*_

/Tenma se puso a llorar al estilo chibi, mientras que Licht trataba de consolarlo. Llego Endo y Kido, lo cual hizo que Licht se pusiera nerviosa/

Endo: Tenma ¿Qué te pasa?

Shindou: Al parecer la nota de su examen le afecto mucho jeje _*con una gota en la cabeza*_

Kido: ¿Nota?

Shunsuke: Si hoy había un examen de matemáticas y a Tenma tuvo 30 puntos jeje _*nervioso*_ Licht… ¿Qué nota tuviste?

Licht: Tuve un 100

/Todos se quedaron callados. Todos menos Endo y Kido gritaron/

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Licht: Si…

/Bueno después de eso, todo fueron a entrenar. El entrenamiento fue muy normal para Licht. Después de eso todos se fueron a cambiar obvio que Licth fue después de que todos se fueran/

Licht: No hay nadie _*mirando hacia los lados* _ ok es seguro

/Licht se sacó la polera, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría y vio a un hombre ahí, pero ella lo reconoció al instante/

X: ¿Licht?

Licht: …Ki…

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Les dejare en suspenso jeje solo por hoy**

**Ya que mañana no estaré en todo el día y no quería dejarles sin capítulo.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	12. Lo único que quiero ahora es ir con el

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste**

** Lo único que quiero ahora es ir con el**

**/Bueno después de eso, todo fueron a entrenar. El entrenamiento fue muy normal para Licht. Después de eso todos se fueron a cambiar obvio que Licht fue después de que todos se fueran/**

**Licht: No hay nadie _*mirando hacia los lados*_ ok es seguro**

**/Licht se sacó la polera, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría y vio a un hombre ahí, pero ella lo reconoció al instante/**

**X: ¿Licht?**

**Licht: …Ki…**

/Solo se quedó callada, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la polera, se sonrojo y se dio vuelta tapándose el cuerpo con sus manos/

X: No te preocupes no te hare daño _*acercándose*_

/Licht agarro la camisa que usa debajo del uniforme y se la puso rápido, ya que en ese momento estaba muy asustada no quería que le hicieran algo y más encima ocultaba algo/

Kido: Se muy bien que eres una chica, pero no te ocultes _*desviandola mirada*_ yo solo vine por unas cosas

/Kido camino hacia la mesa donde Endo y él se sientan habían unos papeles que tenía que llevarse el/

Licht: _(¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar con el cuándo estoy completamente sola? ¿Qué hago?) *levantando su bolso*_

/Cuando Licht se puso su bolso, de repente le empezó a doler la cabeza y su espalda también, se mareo y empezó a ver borroso. Licht esperaba ya la caída, pero sintió que unos brazos la rodearon impidiendo su caída/

Licht: ¡Ahh! _*cerrando los ojos* _

Kido: ¿Te sientes bien?

Licht: ¡No me toque! _*apartándose*_

/Licht se apartó lo más rápido posible, esta vez según ella no podía confiar en el ahora después de lo que sucedió anoche/

Kido: Tranquila _*acercándose*_

/Licht no aguanto más, se agacho y se puso a llorar cubriendo su cara con sus manos, el mayor solo la miraba con mucha pena/

Licht: ¡No quiero que me toque!... ¡No quiero volver a vivir esa experiencia de nuevo! _*llorando*_

Kido: _(¿Experiencia? ¡¿Acaso…?!) *preocupado*_

/Licht no podía más, lo único que quería era abrazar a alguien que ella confiara, pero no había nadie más aparte del mayor/

Licht:_ (Necesito que el… me ayude, p-pero ahora lo único que quiero es ir con el) _

/Lo único que Licht hizo fue abrazar al mayor dejándolo sorprendido, pero el correspondió el abrazo acariciando su pelo suavemente/

Kido: Ya shh… todo está bien _*mirándola*_

Licht: Si… _*levantado su cabeza* (Takohiro...)_

/Licht lo único que pensaba ahora era no soltar ese abrazo que ella empezó, pero algo en ella había cambiado y al parecer a Kido también le cambio algo/

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos **


	13. Alguien te hace daño y te causa dolor

**Hola a todos, perdón si no subi ayer capitulo es que… tenía que estudiar para mis pruebas, pero al menos tuve tiempo para escribir este fic y subirlo jeje sin mas que decir...**

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste**

** Alguien te hace daño y te causa dolor**

**/Lo único que Licht hizo fue abrazar al mayor dejándolo sorprendido, pero el correspondió el abrazo acariciando su pelo suavemente/**

**Kido: Ya shh… todo está bien _*mirándola*_**

**Licht: Si… _*levantado su cabeza* (Takohiro...)_**

**/Licht lo único que pensaba ahora era no soltar ese abrazo que ella empezó, pero algo en ella había cambiado y al parecer a Kido también le cambio algo/**

Licht: ¡Lo s-siento m-mucho! _*apartándose*_

/Kido solo rio un poco ya sabía que ese era su actitud, pero con el era diferente/

Kido: ¿Estas bien ahora? _*levantándola* _¿Adónde vas ahora?

Licht: Si estoy bien… me voy a casa, Susan debe estar preocupada jeje _*mirando la puerta*_

Kido: ¿Susan?

Licht: Ahh!... cierto ella es la sirvienta de la casa, bueno mejor decirlo que es como una hermana para mi jeje _*sonriendo*_

Kido: Ya veo…

/Hubo un silencio incomodo de repente a Licht le empezó a doler la mejilla/

Kido: ¿Te pasa algo? _*preocupada*_

Licht: No nada, no se preocupe…

/Kido no quedo muy convencido, pero noto que su mejilla estaba roja lo cual no había notado antes, se acercó y le toco la mejilla haciendo que Licht se sonrojara un poco por miedo/

Kido: Tranquila… ¿Quién te hizo esto? _*preocupado*_

Licht: Me g-golpe con ayer c-cuando regresaba a casa, me distraje un poco y me llego *desviando la mirada*

/Kido sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, pero no quiso forzarla, pero estaba seguro de que alguien le hizo esto/

Kido: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

/Licht se quedó paralizada con esa pregunta, ya que nadie le había preguntado eso, además si es un hombre/

Licht: No lo sé… a mi padre no le gusta que ande con personas desconocidas _*susurrando*_

Kido: A tu padre_…*pensando*_

Licht: _(Pero…no sería mala idea además hoy no quiero irme sola, con el me siento muy protegida jeje) _E-esta b-bien…

Kido: Entonces…vamos _*sonriendo*_

/Los dos salieron, mientras que Kido seguía a Licht mientras la acompañaba a su casa, pero era muy silencioso, pero Kido lo rompió/

Kido: Ah!... si eres de la familia millonaria Killeryuu ¿verdad?

Licht: S-si… y de l-lo que he escuchado de usted que es de la familia Kido y usted es el hijo del señor K-kido _*nerviosa*_

Kido: Vaya, estas muy informada _*sonriendo*_

Licht: S-si según mi madre es muy amiga de los Kido

Kido: Ya veo…

/De un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la casa de Licht, era una mansio muy grande de colro blanca con ventanas celeste que reflejaban el atardecer de los vidrios/

Licht: Bueno… muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a casa _*sonrojándose* (Tonta no te sonrojes) _…Ki-

/Se calló al escuchar que su celular sonaba, así que lo saco y vio quien era/

Licht: Disculpe… _*Dándose vuelta*_

Kido: Descuida contesta

Licht: Gracias… Aló

_X: Licht, cariño ¿Cómo estás? _

Licht: Hola mama, yo e-estoy bien…

_X: Me alegro… cariño quiero pedirte disculpas por no llegar ayer, es que tuve una emergencia de trabajo_

Licht: No te preocupes, yo sé que tu trabajo es muy duro y sé que no tienes tiempo _*triste*_

/Licht se dio vuelta y vio que Kido la miraba fijamente/

Licht: A-ademas… estoy c-con m-mi p-padre _*tratando de no llorar*_

/Kido se dio cuenta de que Licht estaba aguantando su llanto, al parecer entendió que su padre le hacía daño al instante, eso hizo que Kido se pusiera mal por ella/

_X: Ten una buena noche, cariño _

Licht: Si, tú también madre

_X: Adiós _

Licht: Adiós

/Licht corto la llamada y se quedó mirando al mayor fijamente/

Kido: ¿Era tu madre?

Licht: S-si

Kido: Así que, también vives con tu padre _*serio*_

Licht: S-si

/Kido agarro a Licht de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando suavemente hacia su casa, Licht no hizo nada al respecto, al contrario le ponía feliz, ya que su padre le haría daño de nuevo esta noche, ella sabía todo eso/

Licht: Kido-san _*susurrando*_ _(Takohiro…)_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	14. Confía en mi, ya no te ocultes

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

** Confía en mí, ya no te ocultes**

**/Kido agarro a Licht de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando suavemente hacia su casa, Licht no hizo nada al respecto, al contrario le ponía feliz, ya que su padre le haría daño de nuevo esta noche, ella sabía todo eso/**

**Licht: Kido-san _*susurrando* (Takohiro…)_**

/Al llegar a casa del mayor, Licht se puso nerviosa, ya que un recuerdo vino a su cabeza/

***Flash Back***

X: Ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa _*dándole la mano*_

Licht: Lo siento señor, pero… debo volver a casa

/El hombre se enojó y la agarro violentamente del brazo haciéndole una marca/

Licht: ¡No suélteme por favor! _*gritando*_

X: ¡CALLATE O SERA PEOR! _*golpeándola*_

/Licht solo empezó a llorar, mientras que el hombre le decía que se callara mientras la golpeaba brutalmente, haciendo que Licht se desmayara/

***Fin Flash Back***

/Al recordar eso, hizo que Licht se detuviera y se quedara en silencio/

**POV. Licht**

/Me quedo quieta al recordar eso, tengo ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no fluyen, ya que solo lloro en mi casa y no en el resto del día, solo lloro en frente de mi padre y no de otro hombre, pero es la primera vez que lloro ante un hombre, que no sea mi padre, pero es diferente/

Kido: ¿Te sientes bien? _*preocupado*_

/Su voz, no sé porque…, pero me tranquiliza/

Kido: Por favor… _*tomando su cara* **Confía en mí, ya no te ocultes**_

/Esas palabras… me hicieron sentir muy feliz y me dan ganas de decirles tantas cosas, no es como si estuviera enamorada de él, no, solo que…/

Licht: Yo, ya lo hago _*tocando su mano*_

/Toco su mano, su mano está muy cálida, lo miro y el solo se sorprende, pero su rostro cambia a una sonrisa muy dulce/

Kido: Perdón, si te lleve arrastrando a mi casa, no quise hacerlo, mejor regresa a casa

Licht: No quiero _*susurrando* _quiero quedarme con usted _*sonrojándose*_

/Perfecto me sonrojo por decir algo, pero creo que no me ha escuchado o si?/

Kido: ¿Porque qué no me tienes miedo?

Licht: _(Me ha escuchado oh, que vergonzoso o/o) _N-no lo s-se

Kido: _(Ya veo, es obvio que tiene sus razones) *acariciando su cabeza*_ Esta bien

Licht: G-gracias

**Fin POV. Licht**

/Entonces los dos fueron a la casa del mayor, al llegar Licht se sintió mareada, pero esta vez era diferente/

Kido: Mejor ve a dormir _*cargándola*_

/Kido la llevaba cargando como una princesa, hasta que Kido la dejo acostada en un cuarto, la cual Licht se había dormido ya, la acostó y cerró la puerta/

Kido: Licht_…*susurrando*_

/Mientras en el cuarto oscuro donde había una joven durmiendo, Licht sonrió y dijo lo último antes de caer en un profundo sueño/

Licht: **Kido...sempai…**_ *susurrando* (Takohiro…)_

**¡Qué Lindo nwn! :3**

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	15. El pasado que nunca olvidamos - Parte I

**Hola a todos aquí otro capítulo me ahorre el tiempo que tenía para escribir este capítulo, Bueno sin más**

**Espero que les guste**

** El pasado que nunca olvidamos - Parte I**

**/Entonces los dos fueron a la casa del mayor, al llegar Licht se sintió mareada, pero esta vez era diferente/**

**Kido: Mejor ve a dormir _*cargándola*_**

**/Kido la llevaba cargando como una princesa, hasta que Kido la dejo acostada en un cuarto, la cual Licht se había dormido ya, la acostó y cerró la puerta/**

**Kido: Licht_…*susurrando*_**

**/Mientras en el cuarto oscuro donde había una joven durmiendo, Licht sonrió y dijo lo último antes de caer en un profundo sueño/**

**Licht: Kido...sempai… _*susurrando* (Takohiro…)_**

/Al día siguiente, Licht despertó por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó y se estiro/

**POV. Licht**

/Nunca había dormido tan tranquilamente, desde ese día, pero me alegro de haber dormido tan bien/

Licht: Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Cuándo fue que me cambie? _*mirándose todos lados*_

**Fin POV Licht**

***Flash Back***

/Entonces los dos fueron a la casa del mayor, al llegar Licht se sintió mareada, pero esta vez era diferente/

Kido: Mejor ve a dormir _*cargándola*_

/Kido la llevaba cargando como una princesa, la recostó y saco un pijama que le quedaría a la menor, le cambio de ropa, mientras que Licht estaba un poco mareada y no veía muy bien/

Licht:_ (Tengo frio) _

Kido: Listo, ahora debes tratar de descansar

/El mayor la levanto y la recostó tapándola con una manta suave y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, después de esoLicht se había dormido/

Licht: Kido…sempai _*susurrando* (Takohiro…)_

***Fin Flash Back***

/Licht al recordar eso se sonrojo como un tomate, era la primera vez que un hombre que le cambiaba de ropa, pero a ella no le molestaba solo le daba mucha vergüenza/

X: ¿Licht? _*abriendo la puerta*_

Licht: ¿Eh? _*volteando*_

X: Has despertado

Licht: Kido…sempai _*susurrando*_

Kido: Ya despertaste, ven vístete y ven a comer ¿sí? _*sonriendo*_

Licht: S-si _*yéndose*_

/Licht se fue a bañar y fue a vestirse, con la ropa que uso ayer, pero estaba lavada y limpia. Luego bajo y se dirigió hacia una puerta, fue a tocar, pero nadie respondía, al final decidió entrar, pero no encontró al mayor/

Licht: ¿Kido-san? _*buscándolo* _

/El mayor no se encontraba, así que solo se quedó observando y vio un escritorio. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y encontró una revista vieja de futbol/

Licht: ¿Qué es esto? _*tomándolo* _Una revista de futbol…

/De repente vino un recuerdo/

***Flash Back***

X: Mira, esto fue un recuerdo de mi padre ¿lo ves?

Licht: ¿Un recuerdo de su padre?

X: Si _*mirando la revista*_

***Fin Flash Back***

/Al recordar eso, sintió latir su corazón, de repente la puerta se abre y entra una persona, pero antes la menor dejo la revista en su lugar/

X: Con que estabas aquí_…*sonriendo*_

Licht: Kido-san… _*susurrando*_

Kido: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Licht: Me perdí, cuando fui a buscarlo, lo siento

Kido: No te preocupes

Licht: Si

/De repente Kido se dio cuenta de la revista, y se sorprendió/

Licht: ¿Esta revista es suya?

Kido: Si, es un recuerdo de mi padre

Licht: ¿Eh? _*sorprendido* (Dijo las mismas palabras)_

/Licht se quedó paralizada, pero algo recordó y empezó a llorar, el mayor se dio cuenta/

Kido: ¿Te encuentras bien? _*preocupado* _

Licht: S-si solo algo se me metió algo al ojo

Kido: ¿Te hice recordar algo horrible?

Licht: No, es eso solo que…

/Licht no hizo nada más que abrazarlo, con una mano libre agarro con fuerza la ropa del mayor, mientras tembalaba/

Kido: ¡Ah! _(Sus manos están temblando) _

Licht: E-era s-solo u-un-a n-ni-ña pe-que-ña cuando p-paso eso _*llorando*_

/Kido solo la abrazo, y le dijo que le contara, pero Licht solo quiso llorar mas/

Licht: Takohiro… _*levantando la cabeza* _

Kido: ¿Takohiro? _*confundido*_

Licht: Takohiro… era mi hermano mayor _*triste*_

Kido: Licht… _*tocando su mejilla*_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, pronto sabremos el pasado de la pobre Licht jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ****Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	16. El pasado que nunca olvidamos - Parte II

**Hola a todos aquí está la segunda parte de este capitulo**

**Espero que les guste**

**El pasado que nunca olvidamos – Parte II**

**Licht: Takohiro… _*levantando la cabeza*_**

**Kido: ¿Takohiro? _*confundido*_**

**Licht: Takohiro… era mi hermano mayor _*triste*_**

**Kido: Licht… _*tocando su mejilla*_**

Licht: Si, él era mi hermano mayor, era muy bueno conmigo _*apartándose*_

Kido: Pero…vive contigo ¿no?

Licht: No

Kido: ¿Eh?

Licht: E-el murió_… *agachando la cabeza*_

Kido: Lo siento no quería decir eso _*triste*_

Licht: No se preocupe, usted no lo sabia

Kido: Pero…

Licht: ¿Usted sabe porque le tengo miedo a los hombres?

Kido: ¿Eh? _*sorprendido*_

/Kido quedo muy sorprendido por su pregunta, pero solo negó con la cabeza/

Licht: Muy bien, le contare

Kido: Si

Licht: Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto, cuando yo tenía 5 años

Kido: ¿Eh?

Licht: Mis papas les gustaba viajar mucho a ciudades donde crecieron, por eso mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos solos, pero… cuando ocurrió ese accidente, realmente nos habíamos quedado muy solos.

***Flash Back***

X: Pobrecitos

X: Estamos pensando llevar a la pequeña a un orfanato, para que pueda ser adoptada

Takohiro: Lo siento, pero yo cuidare de Licht por mi cuenta, lo siento, pero no necesito que la adopten, yo la cuidare _*mirando a Licht*_

Licht: Onii-chan _*susurrando*_

***Fin Flash Back***

Licht: Por eso tuvo que abandonar su gran sueño y comenzar a trabajar, para poder cuidar de mí

Kido: Ya veo…

Licht: Después pasaron los años y yo ya tenía 7 años, cuando ocurrió ese accidente _*triste*_

Kido: ¿Cuál accidente?

Licht: El accidente que tuvo mi hermano

Kido: Mm_…*preocupado*_

Licht: Era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, cuando fui a buscarlo

***Flash Back***

/Una niña de pelo negro, estaba en el comedor, cuando salió hacia afuera, cuando vio a un joven de 20 años cabellos azules oscuro al igual que los ojos/

Takohiro: ¡Licht! Ya voy solo espera a que cruce ¿sí?

Licht: Sí _*sonriendo*_

/El joven iba cruzando cuando se puso el semáforo verde para que las personas pasen, pero en cambio él era el único que cruzaba/

Licht: ¡Onii-chan CUIDADO! _*gritando*_

Takohiro: ¿Eh? _*volteando*_ ¡AAAAHHHH!

Licht: ¡ONII-CHAN! _*llorando*_

/El joven desapareció, ya que un camión que venía a gran velocidad lo atropello, la pequeña quedó paralizada/

Licht: ¡ONII-CHAN! _*llorando*_

/La gente quedó sorprendida, por lo que pasó/

X: Tranquila, mi niña _*abrazándola*_

/Una señora la fue a abrazar, tratando de consolarla/

Licht: Q-quiero a m-mi h-herma-no _*llorando*_

*Fin Flash Back*

Licht: Llevamos a mi hermano a un hospital, pero… no pudo salvarse… murió cuando íbamos camino hacia el hospital

Kido: Lo lamento mucho

Licht: No se preocupe

Kido: Además, se parece un poco a mi pasado _*serio*_

Licht: Sus padres murieron cuando eran niños ¿verdad? _*seria*_

Kido: ¿Eh? ¿''Cuándo eran"?

Licht: Otonashi-sensei, es su hermana menor ¿no?

Kido: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Licht: Ella me conto todo de su pasado

Kido: Ya veo…

Licht: Cuando me conto eso, sentí mucha pena por ustedes, pero feliz porque al menos ustedes tienen familias que los aman _*sonriendo*_

Kido: Ya veo… y… ¿ese fue la razón por la que le empezaste a tenerles miedo a los hombres?

Licht: ¡Ah! Eso… ahora se lo contare _*triste*_ Después de que mi hermano muriera me dejaron en un orfanato, me había llevado un collar de mi hermano como recuerdo, y fue por eso que empecé a jugar futbol. A mi papa le gustaba jugar futbol

Kido: Ya veo…

Licht: Cuando pateaba el balón sentía que mi hermano estaba a mi lado, bueno dejando eso, la familia Killeryuu vino a adoptar un niño, la señora Killeryuu era una mujer muy dulce y amable, su esposo también lo era, pero…*derramando lagrimas*

Kido: Shh…Tranquila _*abrazándola*_

Licht: Me vieron a mí y decidieron llevarme a casa como su nueva hija

***Flash Back***

X: Es una niña muy tímida y dulce

Sra. Killeryuu: Me alegro, prometo que la cuidare mucho _*sonriendo*_

X: Deben tener en cuenta que la niña, no habla mucho por la muerte de su hermano

Sra. Killeryuu: ¿Qué le paso a su hermano?

X: Fue atropellado cuando volvía a casa, Licht vio el accidente, estaba frente a sus ojos, pero supongo que será feliz con ustedes

Sra. Killeryuu: Claro, nosotros trataremos de darle una vida muy dulce, lo prometo

X: Gracias, vengan a buscarla mañana

Sr. Killeryuu: Si _*serio*_

X: Nos vemos

***Fin Flash Back***

Licht: Después la hermana María me dijo que había sido adoptada por esa familia, me sentí muy feliz, pero…

***Flash Back***

/Los mayores ya la habían venido a buscar, para llevársela al llegar, Licht se sentía muy feliz/

Licht: ¿Esta es su casa? _*sorprendida*_

Sra. Killeryuu: Si, también es tu casa ahora _*sonriendo*_

Licht: Sí _*sonriendo*_

X: Bienvenida Sra. Killeryuu

Sra. Killeryuu: Susan quiero presentarte a la nueva integrante de esta familia, nuestra hija Licht Killeryuu

Susan: Mucho gusto

Licht: G-gracias _*sonriendo tímidamente*_

/Todo el día Licht se la paso en su nuevo cuarto y con su nueva madre, hasta que llego la noche, la madre tenía que irse de viaje, le pidió a su esposo cuidar a Licht/

X: Jajaja muchas felicidades por su nueva hija

: Gracias

/Su nuevo padre invito a sus amigos, a celebrar por la nueva hija, en cambio Licht estaba durmiendo. Después de un rato Licht empieza a despertar, y cuando abre los ojos nuevamente siente que algo la sostiene/

Licht: ¡¿Qué pasa?! _*asustada*_

X: Tranquila querida solo estamos acompañándote _*burlándose*_

Sr. Killeryuu: Solo te haremos sentir bien _*agarrando su ropa*_

Licth: Suélteme por favor _*llorando*_

X: ¡CALLATE! _*golpeándola*_

Licth: ¡AAAHHH DETENTE! _*llorando*_

/Esa noche para Licht, fue la peor de sus vida/

***Fin Flash Back***

Licht: Y d-des-pues de eso, e-el empezó a t-to-carme c-cuando e-es-taba sola _*llorando y abrazándola* _y a-a gol-pear-me

Kido: _(¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Lo mataría! No permitiré que nadie le haga daño de nuevo) *abrazándola* _Tranquila…tranquila estoy aquí

Licht: Gracias, pero… me alegro de haberlo conocido, usted es el primer hombre en quien confió _*sonriendo*_

Kido: Sí _*besando su mejilla*_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo jeje, ahora sabemos muy bien la razón jeje :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**


	17. Lloro por mi vida y desgracia

**Holaa :) aquí les traigo otro capitulo **

**Espero que les guste**

** Lloro por mi vida y desgracia **

**Licht: Y d-des-pues de eso, e-el empezó a t-to-carme c-cuando e-es-taba sola _*llorando y abrazándola*_ y a-a gol-pear-me**

**Kido: (¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Lo mataría! No permitiré que nadie le haga daño de nuevo) _*abrazándola*_ Tranquila…tranquila estoy aquí**

**Licht: Gracias, pero… me alegro de haberlo conocido, usted es el primer hombre en quien confió _*sonriendo*_**

**Kido: Sí _*besando su mejilla*_**

/Licht al sentir ese beso, se puso feliz que empezó a llorar, pero a llorar de felicidad/

Licht:Kido-san… _*sonriendo*_

/Kido solo rio a esa reacción, pero algo le preocupo en ese momento… su padre, porque cuando la chica regrese a casa su padre le puede hacer algo/

Kido: Mejor vamos a comer ¿sí? _*levantándola*_

Licht: Sí _*sonriendo*_

/Los dos salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor, pero algo le preocupo a Licht, era… su padre pensó lo mismo que Kido seguro que al volver a casa su padre le hará algo horrible/

Licht: _(Oh no…) *preocupada*_

**POV. Licht**

/Sí, eso me preocupa cuando vuelva a casa Susan me hará muchas preguntas, y… mi padre me castigara por no haber llegado anoche, pero…/

Kido: Ven siéntate _*sonriendo*_

Licht: ¿Ah? Ah s-si… _*tartamudeando*_

Los dos: Itadakimasu _(Gracias por la comida o el que aproveche)_

/Al estar sentada siento que estoy a muchos centímetros lejos de él o más… no quiero comer, siempre le he mentido a mi madre y a Susan de que cuido mi salud, pero no es así… cuando mi padre me había tocado por primera vez me empecé a sentir muy sucia…empezaba a hacerme daño cortándome los brazos con vidrios rotos o con lo que tuviera en la mano, con cualquier cosa me hacía daño/

Kido: Licht… _*triste* _come por favor…

/Oh no… le hago sentir triste soy… una tonta, pero no quiero me da asco comerlo porque me siento demasiado sucia para hacerlo/

Kido: ¿Podrías hacerlo por tu salud? _*preocupado*_

Licht: Mm…

Kido: O… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? _*triste*_

Licht: ¿Eh? _(¿Por el?... ¡Sí! Lo hare por el…no quiero ver triste a alguien que quiero y menos a él, ya que él fue quien me ayudo cuando esos brabucones me golpearon…)_

/Pero… no puedo cambiar mi vida todo mis sueños y mis deseos se fueron, lo único que me dejaron en mi corazón fue puro miedo y odio, después de que fuera adoptada por la familia Killeryuu y que ese hombre me hiciera daño, todos lo que estaban a mi alrededor empezaron a ignorarme por completo, en mi equipo me molestaban por no saber defenderme, pero… ella era la única que me ayudaba y me quería por quien soy/

**Fin POV. Licht**

/Al final la chica comió, pero comió solo la mitad de la comida, aunque para Kido comer algo era suficiente. De repente el celular de Licht sonó/

Licht: ¿Eh?

Kido: ¿Quién es? _*serio*_

Licht: E-es mi padre _*susurrando*_ Disculpe voy a contestar

Kido: Ah… s-sí

Licht: ¿Alo?

_X: ¡LICHT GRACIAS A DIOS ¿ESTAS BIEN?! *gritando* _

Licht: ¿Susan? … s-sí

_Susan: ¡NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ, TU padre está muy preocupado! *bajando la voz*_

Licht: _(Sí…claro *Dijo con sarcasmo*)…_lo siento…

Kido: ¿Es Susan?... _*curioso*_

Licht: _*Asintiendo con la cabeza*_

Susan: Lo único que importa es que estas bien _*suspiro*_ y… ¿Dónde te quedaste a dormir?

Licht: Mm…

Susan: Licht_…*enojándose*_

Licht: Me q-quede en la c-casa del S-se-ñor Kido _*sonrojándose*_

/Susan al escuchar eso se quedó paralizada, pero puso una cara de malvada, para hacerla poner nerviosa por un rato/

Susan: Conozco al señor Kido Yuuto jeje… ¿dormiste con él? _*diciendo con sarcasmo*_

Licht: ¡¿P-pero q-qué...?!_*sonrojándose*_

Kido: Licht… ¿Te pasa algo? _*preocupado*_

Licht: Kido-san…mm_…*nerviosa*_

Susan: Jeje… tranquila era una broma _*riéndose*_

Licht: ¡Eso no es gracioso! No vuelvas a hacer eso _*triste*_

Kido: _(Jeje se ve adorable sonrojada) *riéndose*_

Susan: Está bien, pero vuelve a casa pronto _*fingiendo enojarse*_

Licht: Sí _*cuelga*_

Kido: ¿Te regañaron?

Licht: S-sí algo así…

Kido: Jeje…mejor vuelve a casa _*sonriendo*_

Licht: S-sí

/Licht no se quería ir, pero no podía hacer nada. Kido tampoco quería que se fuera…pero no podía hacer nada/

_#En la mansión Killeryuu#_

Licht: Gracias por haberme acompañado _*sonriendo*_

Kido: No hay de que… _*sonriendo*_

/Licht miro la mansión por un rato/

Kido: ¿Estás bien? _*preocupado*_

Licht: S-sí… a-adiós _*sonriendo tímidamente*_

Kido: Adiós _*sonriendo*_

/Licht entro a su casa, pero se dio vuelta para ver por última vez el rostro de Kido. Se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos y sin más entro/

Licht: Ah… _*suspiro*_

X: ¡Licht-sama! _*abrazándola*_

Licht: Estoy en casa

X: Vaya a su habitación debe descansar un poco

Licht: Sí

/Licht se dirigió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, se quedó así por un rato, decidió levantarse, pero… un ruido que venía de la puerta lo impidió/

X: Hola Licht… ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? _*enojado*_

Licht_: (Oh no…) *asustada* _p-padre…

Sr. Killeryuu: ¿Ves esto? _*mostrando un cinturón*_ esto te va a enseñar a no escaparte de nuevo _*acercándose*_

**POV. Licht**

/Este hombre se acercaba cada vez más, cerró la puerta con seguro, para que no escapara…/

Licht: _(Tengo miedo)*asustada*_

Sr. Killeryuu: Serás castigada ahora mismo _*tirándola al piso*_

Licht: ¡NOOO! _*gritando* (Ayúdenme por favor) *llorando*_

/ ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, tengo mucho miedo…por favor alguien…/

Licht: ¡KIDO-SAN! ¡AYUDA! _*llorando*_

**Fin POV. Licht**

/Mientras el hombre se subía encima de ella, la chica solo lloraba por su vida y desgracia/

_#Mientras afuera de la mansión Killeryuu#_

**POV. Kido**

/Ahora solo puedo mirar la ventana de su cuarto y nada mas/

Kido: Es mejor que me vaya a casa _*yéndose*_

X: ¡KIDO-SAN! ¡AYUDA!

/Esa… ¿no es la voz de Licht?/

Kido: _(¡Sera que…!) ¡_Maldito seas…! _*susurrando enojado*_

**Fin POV. Kido**

/Kido se fue corriendo hacia la entrada tocando desesperadamente/

Kido: _(¡Aguanta Licht! Por favor…)_

_#Mientras con Licht#_

Sr. Killeryuu: ¡CALLATE! ¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARA A NO HUIR DE NUEVO! _*gritando y golpeándola*_

Licht: ¡AAAHHH! ¡POR FAVOR NO MÁS! _*llorando*_

/El hombre solo ignoraba sus quejidos y seguía golpeándola violentamente...Hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría brutalmente/

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora…las cosas se están poniendo muy malas**

**¿Qué pasara? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews que siempre me apoyan a seguir con este fic :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	18. Horrible noticia y sufrimiento - Parte I

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo. :)**

**Espero que les guste**

** Una terrible noticia y sufrimiento – Parte I**

**/El hombre solo ignoraba sus quejidos y seguía golpeándola violentamente...Hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría brutalmente/**

Sr. Killeryuu: ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! _*enojado*_

X: ¡Maldito desgraciado! _*enojado*_

Susan: ¡Licht! _*gritando*_

Licht: K-ki-do…san _*susurrando y desmayándose*_

Kido: ¡Licht! _*corriendo hacia ella* _Licht despierta, por favor… _*preocupado*_

**POV. Licht**

/Mis ojos se han cerrado sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Ahora lo único que escucho es la voz de Kido/

**Fin POV. Licht**

_Licht…_

_Licht…_

_Licht…_

_LICHT…_

X: ¡¿Eh?! _*asustada*_

Kido: Que bueno… _*tranquilo*_

Licht: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kido: No lo sé…íbamos saliendo y de repente te desmayaste _*preocupado*_

Licht: Ah bien… ni siquiera me di cuenta… perdón si lo preocupe _*sonriendo tímidamente*_

Kido: No importa, lo bueno es que estas bien *sonriendo*

/Licht solo sonrió, pero tenía dudas de porque habrá soñado eso/

Licht: Ah…esto Kido-sa-

**RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG**

Licht: Disculpe _*tomando el teléfono*_

Kido: S-sí

Licht: Moshi Moshi _(N/A: Se dice así en japonés en español es ¿Aló u Hola?)_

**_X: Ah…sí ¿hablo con el Sr. Killeryuu?_**

Licht: No con su…hija _*resignada*_

**_X: Con su hija con ¿Licht Killeryuu?_**

Licht: Sí _*seria*_

**_X: Soy la policía Señorita Licht le vengo a informar algo, pero no se alarme ¿sí?_**

Licht: ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

**_X: Su madre…ha…ha muerto_**

Licht: Ah…ah… ¡¿Qué?! _*sorprendida*_

/Kido al escucharla se sorprendió un poco y fue hacia ella/

Kido: ¿Qué pasa? _*preocupado*_

/Licht le hizo una seña con la mano de que esperara/

Licht: ¿Qué quiere decir? _*en shock *_

**_X: Según nos dijeron los que trabajan con ella que iba hacia su casa, pero en la carretera su auto se desvió haciéndola caer…_**_ *pausa* **hacia debajo de la carretera, todavía seguía viva, la** **trasladamos a un hospital de inmediato, pero…***pausa* **falleció camino al hospital.**_

Licht: Ah…n-no puede ser _*llorando* (¡No puede ser verdad!...Mama…)_

**_X: Tranquilícese por favor llamare a su padre para darle la terrible noticia _**_*pausa* **pero ahora solo este tranquila ¿sí?**_

Licht: S-sí _*colgando*_

/Licht aún seguía en shock, no podía creerlo _¿su madre había muerto?_, pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, si no era su padre, si su madre está muerta la chica quedara a cargo de su padre, lo cual a ella le afecta mucho. Su cabeza empezaba a llenarse de cosas lo que le haría su padre ahora que su madre no está/

Kido: Licht ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? _*preocupado*_

Licht: M-mi madre ha fallecido _*llorando*_

/Kido fue hacia Licht y la abrazo/

Kido: Oh…Licht

Licht: Tengo miedo _*sollozando* (Tengo miedo…Kido-san por favor ayúdeme)_

/Lo único que la chica podría hacer era llorar en el pecho del mayor, mientras que el mayor solo le daba mucha pena y preocupación/

Kido: _(¿Qué pasara ahora?)_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo, perdón si el capítulo fue un poco corto he estado un poco ocupada, pero tengo una semana para descansar y subir los capítulos más largos y rápido jeje c: ... no se si el capitulo se dubio bien, pero si se subió bien díganmelo en los reviews para ver si no hubo un error**

**Espero que le haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir con este fic c:**

**Nos vemos :)**


	19. Horrible noticia y sufrimiento Parte II

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte **

**Espero que les guste :)**

** Una horrible noticia y sufrimiento – Parte II**

/La chica regreso a su casa le conto a Susan lo que había pasado con su madre, Licht le pidió a Susan que ella se lo contara a su padre. Obvio que ella acepto, pero estaba triste al igual que Licht/

Sr. Killeryuu: Y-ya entiendo _*En shock* _trataremos de hacer el funeral hoy ¿Entendido Licht?

Licht: S-sí

/Licht podía ver en los ojos de ese hombre que decían **"Tú tienes la culpa" **lo cual asustaba un poco a Licht. Después de todo hicieron el funeral, pero Licht sabía lo que venía después/

Licht: _(Supongo que va a preguntarme donde me quede la noche anterior…) *suspiro*_

Sr. Killeryuu: Muy bien…ahora me responderás _*tirándola al suelo* _¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Licht: E-estuve en la casa de un amigo del equipo… _*desviando la mirada*_

/El hombre solo agarro la camisa de la menor haciendo que se asuste, el hombre solo río/

Sr. Killeryuu: Jajajaja ¿Amigo? _*burlándose* _Tu nunca has tenido amigos, ni siquiera amigos imaginarios jajaja… eres patética _*enojado* _

Licht: Eso no es cierto yo tengo… _*callándose* _

Sr. Killeryuu: ¿Mm? ¿Qué has dicho no te escuche? _*burlándose*_

Licht: _(No, no quiero involucrarlo a él en esto… no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa) *asustada*_

Sr. Killeryuu: Lo sabía… eres una idiota _*serio* _Por eso… te enseñare que desde ahora nada me impedirá hacer esto _*sonrisa malvada*_

Licht: _(¡¿No me digas que?!) *arrastrándose hacia la pared* _No por favor… no

/El hombre solo río, mientras se acercaba a Licht lentamente/

Sr. Killeryuu: Ahora solo quédate quieta o será peor _*acercándose*_

Licht: ¡NOOO! _*golpeando su estómago*_

Sr. Killeryuu: ¡UGH! ¡Demonios!

/Licht aprovecho ese momento para escapar corría y corría hasta que vio su teléfono en la mesa del comedor, sin dudarlo lo agarro y llamo a la primera persona que ella quería/

Licht: _(¡Conteste por favor!) _

X: Moshi Moshi

Licht: ¡Kido-san! ¡Ayúdeme por favor! _*llorando*_

Kido: Licht ¡¿Qué paso?! _*preocupado*_

Licht: ¡Venga por favor… es mi padre! _*llorando* _quie-quiere hacerme daño

Kido: _(Como pensé…) _¡Voy para allá! _*cuelga*_

/Al cortar Licht se asustó porque sentía los pasos de su padre acercándose, ella solo fue hacia una puerta y la cerró con seguro, mientras que el padre la buscaba con mucha rabia. Licht se sentó y trataba de llorar en silencio para que no la escuchara, pero al final solo rompió en llanto/

Licht: K-k…k ¡Ahh! _(N/A: No sé cómo hacer ruidos de llanto xD) *llorando*_

/Susan iba pasando por casualidad, pero escucho el llanto de Licht que venia del baño/

Susan: Cariño, Licht-sama ¿Esta ahí? _*preocupada* _

Licht: ¡V-vete déjame sola! _*llorando*_

Susan: Licht-sama, por favor salga de a-

DING DONG DING DONG

Susan: ¡VOY! _*yendo hacía la puerta*_

/Susan al abrir la puerta, el desconocido entro rápidamente sin poder detenerlo/

X: ¡Licht! _*gritando*_

Susan: Disculpe señor ¿Quién es usted?

Kido: Soy Kido, el entrenador asistente del equipo Raimon

/No le dio tiempo de responder, ya que el hombre fue rápidamente a buscar a la chica que le preocupaba. Escucho un llanto que venia del baño y fue corriendo hacia la puerta/

Susan: Tengo miedo a que se haga daño o algo _*preocupada*_

TOC TOC

Kido: ¿Licht? Soy yo

/Licht solo se cubrió los oídos no quería escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a Kido/

Kido: Licht abre la puerta o la abriré yo

Licht: K-K…k…Ahh _*llorando*_

/De repente viene el padre que conocía a Kido, pero aun así no le importo/

Susan: ¿Puede irse señor? _*echándolo*_

Sr. Killeryuu: ¡Solo está haciendo actuación!

/Kido pateo la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe que asusto a Licht y a ver a Kido se asustó más, haciendo gritar a Licht/

Licht: ¡AH! _*asustada* _¡AAAAAHHHHH! _*gritando*_

/El mayor solo se asustó y se quedó quieto, mientras que la menor se arrastraba hacia atrás, mientras se cubre con su ropa/

Licht: _*llorando* _¡Eh!...Búa…búa

/Susan se acercó a Licht para consolarla/

Susan: Oh…Licht _*susurrando y tratando de abrazarla*_

Licht: ¡AAAHHH! _*alejándola*_

/Al final Susan logro abrazar a Licht tratando de consolarla/

Susan: Licht-sama se acabó _*abrazándola*_

/Licht le dio una mirada de susto y odio a Kido, lo cual sorprendió al mayor/

Licht: Ah…bu…bu _*llorando*_

Susan: Esta todo bien, cariño está bien _*besando su cabeza y abrazándola*_

Sr. Killeryuu: ¡Se los dije solo está actuando! _*enojado*_

/Susan miro a Kido y el mayor la miro y salió de la habitación mirando al padre de Licht con odio/

Sr. Killeryuu: Solo llama la atención

Susan: Tranquila, ya todo paso ¿sí?

Licht: No quiero… _*susurrando*_

Susan: Lávate la cara y te preparare la cena ¿sí? _*Sonriéndole* _Vamos cariño, vamos.

/Licht se lavó la cara y fue a cenar, su padre salió de la casa y dijo que volvería al siguiente día, en cambio Kido todavía pensaba en lo que había pasado y le preocupaba/

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	20. El partido, recuerdos - Parte I

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, lo lamento mucho por no subir he estado muy ocupada por exámenes y muchas cosas (personales) más bueno y me ha faltado inspiración…sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: En este capitulo Shindou ya se había recuperado de su accidente que había tenido y ahora la historia sigue con que Tenma es el capitán ahora de equipo (Era solo para que no se confundieran :3)**

** El partido, recuerdos y preocupaciones – Parte I**

/Los días pasaron, Kido y Licht ya no se hablaban mucho excepto en el entrenamiento que ahora se lo explicaba Haruna y las chicas. La menor solo trataba de evitar al mayor para no hablar de lo que paso la otra vez/

Licht: Ah… _*suspiro*_

/Llego el día del partido, esta vez jugarían con un equipo del Sector V, pero este equipo era desconocido para el Raimon/

Narrador: ¡Y aquí estamos en casi las finales del Holy Road, la escuela Raimon que ha llegado bastante lejos en estos partidos, pero no sé si podrán contra el nuevo equipo que tenemos…! Dark Wings _(Alas oscuras) _

Tenma: ¿Dark Wings?

Licht: Imposible _*sorprendida*_

/Entraron 12 jugadores su uniforme era la polera con gris claro y oscuro, los shorts o pantalones del uniforme eran negros enteros y los calcetines grises y los zapatos rojos con negro/

/Uno de ellos que parecía ser el capitán, él tenía el pelo gris corto hasta las orejas _(N/A: Tiene el mismo pelo que Tenma, pero el pelo termina en puntas finas y es gris)_, ojos rojos como el carmesí y piel pálida/

Licht: Shadow _*susurrando*_

/El capitán Shadow le dedico una mirada a Licht que mostraba odio, pero a la vez tristeza y eso Licht lo pudo notar con facilidad, Endo solo miro a Licht con seriedad/

Endo: Al parecer Licht conoce a ese tipo _*serio*_

Kido: Sí, tal vez _*serio*_

Endo: Eso quiere decir que Licht pertenecía al Sector V

Kido: Sí, no hay duda

Endo: Pero… hay algo que no entiendo si ella estaba en el Sector V, ¿Por qué ya no sigue ahí? Casi todos que amaban el futbol fueron capturados por la testarudez del Sector V _*serio*_

/Kido solo lo miro con seriedad/

_#Mientras en un cuartel#_

X: Señor el partido está por comenzar _*serio*_

X: Sí…_*serio*_

X: Señor Shuuji, Licht Killeryuu está aquí también _*serio*_

Shuuji: Oh… que sorpresa _(Hace mucho que no te veía Licht) _veamos cómo le ha ido a esta increíble alumna _*sonriendo*_

_#Mientras en la cancha#_

Narrador: ¡Bueno ya empezaremos con el partido, nuestros jugadores deben estar listos!

Endo: Daré las posiciones (_N/A: No se me mucho las posiciones, si ustedes se lo saben ustedes saben cómo son y quedaran en el partido xD) _y Licht tú serás medio campista

Posiciones del Raimon:

Tenma Matsukaze - Mediocampista (Capitán)

Shinsuke Nishizono - Portero

Ranmaru Kirino - Defensa

Kaiji Hamano - Mediocampista

Daichi Amagi - Defensa

Norihito Kurama – Mediocampista

Kageyama Hikaru - Mediocampista

Tsurumasa Hayami - Mediocampista

Gouichi Kurumada - Defensa

Kyosuke Tsurugi – Delantero

Endo: Y tu Licht seras mediocampista

Licht: Sí _*seria*_

Tenma: ¡Increíble! Este será tu primer partido con nosotros _*feliz* _espero con ansias

Licht: S-sí, gracias _*sonriendo tímidamente* _

/Todos van sus posiciones, obvio que también el otro equipo, todos esperaban el silbato de salida, a los 2 minutos se escuchó el sonido a que todos estaban acostumbrados, el silbato/

PPPIIIIIIIII _(N/A: No sé cómo hacer sonidos de silbato xD)_

Narrador: ¡Y comienza el partido con la patada del Raimon!… pero el equipo Dark swing no se mueven ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Licht: Oh no… _*susurrando preocupada* _

/Licht sabía muy bien lo que harían, pero no sabía si evitarlo o no/

Tenma: ¿Qué significara esto? Es muy raro…

Tsurugi: ¡Tenma!

Tenma: ¡Sí!

/Tenma al pasarle el balón avanzo más para esperar a Tsurugi, pero el peli-violeta oscuro lo quedo mirando serio/

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué no me pasaste el balón? _*serio*_

Tenma: Pero… ¡Ah!

X: Son tan lentos _*burlándose*_

Licht: _(¡Maldición!) _

/El chico solo avanzaba hacia la portería, la chica no se movió solo miro como le pasaba el balón al chico que se le hace llamar Shadow/

Shadow: Vamos… _*avanzando*_

/La chica no se movió, solo vio como dos jugadores seguían a Shadow/

Licht: No pasaras _*susurrando*_

Shadow: Trata de detenernos _*burlándose*_

/Licht iba corriendo hacia él, pero algo la detuvo un jugador de su equipo se adelantó/

Licht: ¡Kirino!

Kirino: Yo me encargare de ellos tu protege la portería _*serio*_

/La peli-negra solo fue donde la portería para protegerla/

Shadow: ¿Crees que podrás pasarnos? _*burlándose*_

Kirino: No dejare que lleguen a la portería

/El peli-rosa fue hacia el chico, Kirino obtuvo el balón, pero un fuerte tornado lo rodeo tirándolo fuera de la cancha, lejos del balón/

Kirino: ¡AAHH! _*cayendo fuera de la cancha*_

Narrador: ¡OH! Uno de los jugadores de Raimon ha caído fuera de la cancha

Licht: ¡Kirino! ¡¿Esta bien?! _*corriendo hacia él*_

Kirino: No te preocupes por mí… tu sólo protege la portería

Licht: ¡Pe-ero...! _*preocupada*_

Kirino: Sólo hazlo… yo estoy bien

/Licht sólo fue hacia la portería, ya que Shadow se iba acercando cada vez más/

Licht: Ésta vez no te dejaré pasar _*susurrando enojada*_

/Shadow paso por su lado y susurro algo dejando a Licht sorprendida y desconcertada/

Licht: Shadow… _*susurrando triste*_

Shadow: Lo lamento mucho… _*susurrando en su oído tristemente*_

/La peli-negra sólo quedó con los ojos abiertos, pero unas melancólicas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos/

X: Licht… _*susurrando preocupado*_

/El peli-café lo miró de reojo sin que se diera cuenta/

X: _(Kido… Estás preocupado por Licht ¿verdad?) *mirándolo*_

/El peli-gris avanzaba con facilidad, pero algo o alguien evitaba seguir avanzando/

**POV. Shadow**

/Licht Killeryuu… más conocida como "La niña llorona o traumada" o "La prostituta" para molestarla. Ella solo era una niña que sufría de maltrato por sus compañeros de clase por no saber defenderse, todos le tiraban libros o lo que tuvieran a mano… bueno excepto ella/

***Flash Back***

/Ella al entrar a la sala, se puso muy nerviosa y nos miraba con miedo, yo solo pensé "Otra niña nerviosa… que patético" pensé con desinterés… pero cuando la vi muy asustada, mientras se presentaba me dio un poco de pena. De repente ella volteo hacía mí y sus ojos ya no mostraban tanto miedo… mostraban amabilidad, pero miedo al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad… yo fui el primero que cortó nuestras miradas/

Profesor: Bueno ve a sentarte, ya vamos a empezar la clase _*sonriendo*_

Licht: S-sí _*yendo hacia un pupitre*_

/Ella solo fue hacia un pupitre y tenía que estar justo un pupitre desocupado atrás mío… "perfecto" pensé un poco molesto, pero no sé por qué a la vez me agradaba ¿Acaso?... ¿Me estoy enamorando de ella?... ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!/

***Fin Flash Back***

/Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, cuando se sentó en el pupitre que estaba atrás mío… pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que cada vez que la veía me terminaba sonrojando muy fácilmente, porque sentía que mis mejillas ardían/

Shadow: _(Ya me voy acercando a la portería) *corriendo hacía la portería*_

/Ahora no puedo distraerme por eso, quedo en el pasado, pero…/

***Flash Back***

/Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos, como siempre me dedicaba a estar lejos de mis compañeros/

X: ¡¿Por qué huyes?! Solo queremos ser tus amigas _*burlándose*_

/Escuche una voz, fui a echarle un vistazo y vi que eran unas chicas de mi clase que estaban molestando a Licht/

Licht: Por favor n-no quiero pro-ble-mas _*tartamudeando*_

/Una de las chicas la agarró de su pelo tirándola hacia otras chicas que estaban ahí, mientras la tiraban de un lado hacia otro, ella lloraba/

Shadow: _(No es mejor interferir) *yéndose*_

/Estaba a punto de irme, pero algo me impidió irme de ese lugar, voltee hacia donde esas chicas le tiraban el pelo a Licht y la tiraban violentamente al suelo, ella solo lloraba… cuando la vi llorando de esa manera sentí mucha furia/

X: Vaya eres demasiado débil _*burlándose*_

X: ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

X: ¡Shadow! _*sorprendida*_

Shadow: ¡¿Por qué la están golpeando?! _*serio*_

X: Solo queríamos ser sus amigas _*burlándose*_

/Licht solo se me quedo viendo… sus ojos mostraban que estaba agradecida, pero estaba asustada/

Shadow: Váyanse yo me encargaré de ella _*serio*_

X: Pero…

Shadow: Solo háganlo _*frunciendo el ceño*_

X: Esta bien, vámonos chicas _*yéndose con las demás chicas*_

/Después de que se fueran, me acerqué a Licht, agarré su bolso y se lo tire suavemente hacia sus pies/

Licht: G-gracias… _*tartamudeando y recogiendo su mochila*_

Shadow: No me lo agradezcas, solo lo hice porque no quería escuchar más gritos _(Aunque no lo demuestre…tu…), _eran molestos y tu deberías ser más fuerte y dejar de llorar como una niña pequeña _*sin mirarla*_

/Perfecto, lo pensé como no quería, pero… sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios/

Licht: S-sí lo lamento mucho _*susurrando tímidamente*_

/Solo me fui sin pensar en nada mas, aparte de esa niña llorona/

***Fin Flash Back***

/Por fin, estoy cerca de la portería/

**Fin POV. Shadow**

/Ya en frente de la portería, se detuvieron y Shadow le dio una mirada asesina al portero de Raimon, lo cual le hizo recorrer un fuerte escalofrió/

Shadow: Vamos a hacerlos pedazos _*susurrando amenazante*_

/De repente un aura negra cubrió por completo a los tres jugadores, al desaparecer los jugadores no estaban/

Shinsuke _(Aquí es el portero)_: ¿Dónde han ido? _*mirando hacia todos lados*_

Endo: ¿Qué ha pasado? _*serio*_

Licht: _(¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están!) _¡Miren hacia arriba! _*gritándole a los jugadores*_

/Todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que un aura muy oscura flotaba de manera intensa en el cielo/

Los tres jugadores: ¡INFINITE DESTRUCTION! _*pateando el balón hacia la portería*_

/El balón se fusionó con una sombra oscura, mientras salía un fantasma lleno de oscuridad/

Tenma: ¡Shinsuke! ¡Detenlo!

/El portero se puso firme para recibir el balón, estaba a punto de sacar su avatar, pero alguien se adelantó/

X: ¡Infernal Wall!

Tenma: ¡Licht!

/Licht se paró frente a donde venía el balón y al gritar esas palabras un muro plateado como el hierro se puso delante de la peli-negra protegiendo la portería y a ella/

Shinsuke: ¡Increíble! ¿Eh? _(¿Qué le pasa a los ojos de Licht?)_

/Tal como el portero dijo, los inocentes ojos morados oscuros de Licht se volvieron a un rojo intenso que mostraban furia y dolor/

Shinsuke: _(¿Qué te pasa? ¿Licht…?) *preocupado*_

Endo: Algo no está bien _*serio*_

Kido: _(Licht… ¿Qué te pasa?) *preocupado*_

X: Ja… Parece que no has cambiado en tus increíbles tácticas Licht… _*sonriendo maliciosamente* _Me has dejado sorprendido… Es por eso que has sido el único jugador increíble que he tenido

Licht: _(¡No! Otra vez no… ¿Por qué tuve que usar esta técnica de nuevo? ¡Maldición!) _

/El balón no resistió más y toda su fuerza se detuvo completamente y el muro desapareció, Licht solo se quedó parada un rato y después cayó de rodillas con mucho cansancio/

Shinsuke: ¿Estas bien? ¿Licht? _*tocando su brazo suavemente* _¡Oh dios mío Licht! ¡Estas sudando demasiado!

Licht: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien _*levantándose*_

Narrador: ¡Impresionante, la jugadora Licht ha podido parar el gran tiro del equipo Dark Wings! ¡Increíble! _*emocionado*_

X: Maldición _*susurrando enojado*_

Shadow: ¿Por qué has utilizado esta técnica? _*susurrando*_

/Sin más los jugadores volvieron a sus posiciones, para esperar el silbato de nuevo/

PPIIIII

Narrador: ¡Y volvemos a empezar con la patada de Dark Wings, los jugadores se mueven rápidamente, que es imposible seguir con la vista!

X: Idiotas _*burlándose*_

Hikaru: Debemos encontrar una manera de no dejarlos pasar _*serio*_

Licht: Sí, pero creo que no será muy fácil _*seria*_

Hikaru: Sí

/Mientras los jugadores del equipo contrario avanzaba para llegar hacia la portería/

Shadow: No los dejen pasar

/Shadow logro pasar todas las defensas hasta a la peli-negra que corría para evitar que tirara. Ya frente a la portería los jugadores se unieron a Shadow, realizando la misma técnica que hicieron antes/

Los tres jugadores: ¡INFINITE DES-

PPIIIIIIIII

Narrador: ¡Y se ha terminado el primer tiempo, ambos equipos siguen empatados cero a cero!

/Los jugadores fueron hacia la banca a descansar, mientras que Licht miraba preocupado Shadow, él también la miraba fijamente/

Los dos: _(Lo siento) *tristes*_

/Licht al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Kido que la miraba muy preocupado/

Licht: _(Lo lamento mucho a los dos) *triste*_

**Bueno eso todo, perdón si me demore mucho en actualizar, como dije me faltaba inspiración y no soy muy buena narrando partidos, bueno ahí lo tienen y muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic :D**

**Se los agradezco de verdad 3 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos :)**


	21. Aviso Importa

**Esto... solo les aviso que ahora tengo pagina de facebook, me llamo Xelly-nessan Fanfiction**

**Aqui les dejare el link de mi pagina de facebook, si no ven mucho es porque recien estoy empezando con la pagina**

**Link:**

** pages/Xelly-nessan-Fanfiction/943308789015839**

**En esta pagina podran ver con mas detalles los personajes o de avisarles cuando subire capitulo o si ya subi solo eso**

**Espero que disfruten mi pagina nueva jeje**

**Nos vemos :)**


	22. El partido, recuerdos - Parte II

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte**

**Espero que les guste :)**

** El partido, recuerdos y preocupaciones - Parte II**

/Licht fue a tomar agua, solo para desviar la mirada con Kido/

Licht: _(Esto es muy intenso, no puedo concentrarme) *tomando agua*_

Shadow: _(Que patético, no he podido concentrarme en el partido… ¡Maldición!) *gruñendo*_

/Después de unos minutos, Endo les iba a dar unas nuevas indicaciones/

Endo: Deben dar su mejor esfuerzo en el segundo tiempo, Kirino te quedaras en la banca _*serio*_

Kirino: ¡¿Qué?!

Endo: Con la herida que te hiciste en el pie al caer fuera de la cancha, no es bueno que lo agites

Kirino: Pero… Está bien

Endo: _*asintiendo con la cabeza* _Kariya, tu reemplazaras a Kirino _*mirándolo*_

Kariya: Esta bien _*dando una sonrisa mala* (N/A: La típica sonrisa malvada que hace el xD)_

/Sin más que decir, todos volvieron a la cancha y a sus posiciones/

Narrador: ¡Vaya al parecer han hecho un cambio de jugador, Ranmaru Kirino ha sido reemplazado por Masaki Kariya, ¿Que nos mostrara este buen jugador?!

PIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrador: ¡Y comienza el segundo tiempo con la patada de Dark Wings, los jugadores avanzan con más velocidad!

Licht: _(¡Maldición!) *gruñendo*_

/Licht avanzaba hacia Shadow para robarle el balón, pero no lograba alcanzarlo/

Licht: _(¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarlo?… Mi cabeza ¡duele!) *afirmándose la cabeza*_

**Licht POV.**

/Mi cabeza duele y empiezo a ver borroso, no importa yo ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero esta vez es diferente el dolor es más fuerte y me duele el pecho/

X: Oye ¿te sientes bien? _*preocupado*_

Licht: S-sí, no te preocupes Tenma _*haciendo una sonrisa forzada*_

Tenma: Bueno si tú lo dices, espero que no sea nada grave _*preocupado*_

/Solo fui corriendo hacia Shadow, para poder robarle el balón/

**Fin POV. Licht**

/Los del Raimon trataban de alcanzar a los jugadores del equipo contrario para que no anotaran/

Shadow: Ahora su destrucción _*tirando el balón hacia arriba*_

Tenma: No pasaran

_(N/A: Este capítulo no va ser narrado todo el partido hay partes que saltare para que no se aburran tanto, es como más resumido)_

**/10 Minutos después/**

Narrador: ¡Y este el segundo gol del equipo Dark Wings, los jugadores del Raimon están realmente dañados con muchas marcas de golpes en el cuerpo!

/Por tantos golpes los del Raimon podían al menos levantarse. En cambio Licht tenía menos que los demás/

Aoi: ¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! _*animándolos*_

X: Hola ¿Señor?

X: Creo que ya es hora _*serio*_

X: Sí… _*colgando la llamada* _Chicos es hora, acaben con ellos

/Los del Raimon miraron curiosos a lo que se referían, pero Licht se sorprendió de miedo porque sabía lo que significaba/

Licht: _(Oh no…) *asustada*_

/Los jugadores del equipo contrario solo miraron con maldad, excepto Shadow que no le gustaba cuando decían "acaben con ellos" le preocupaba que Licht saliera lastimada/

Shadow: No tenemos otra opción _*resignado*_

/Todos los jugadores grises empezaron a pegarles a los del Raimon con el balón, haciendo que los jugadores cayeran a cualquier lugar de la cancha. Pero a la que evitaban era a Licht/

Licht: ¿Por qué no me tiran el balón a mí?, ¿Por qué me evitan? _*susurrando confundida* _

**POV. Licht**

/Nadie me tira el balón, me están evitando… ¿Por qué?, pero mis compañeros de equipo están muy heridos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso pienso, nadie se mueve están muy adoloridos, soy la única de pie. De repente siento un gran golpe en mi espalda haciéndome caer al suelo/

Licht: ¡Ah! _*cayendo al suelo* _

/Cuando trato de levantarme siento que algo me aplasta la espalada evitando que me ponga de pie…si era unos de los jugadores de… mi antiguo equipo, me duele mucho, me aplasta cada vez más fuerte con su pie/

X: Vaya todavía sigues siendo la misma chica débil de antes _*burlándose*_

/ ¿Débil?... así me llamaban siempre por no saber defenderme, no me molestaba antes, pero ahora me ha molestado mucho… ¡Estoy empezando a enojarme!... ¿Me estoy enojando? Hace mucho que no me enojaba desde que mis padres habían muerto, después nunca volví a enojarme/

**Fin POV. Licht**

Licht: No… no… me _*susurrando*_

X: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te escucho _*burlándose*_

Licht: No… me llames… débil _*frunciendo el ceño*_

X: ¿Qué no te llame débil? Jajaja pero si eres muy débil ni siquiera puedes sacarte mi pie de encima o ¿sí? _*aplastándola más con el pie*_

Licht: Quítame el pie de encima _*enojándose* _

X: Oblígame

Licht: ¡Te dije que me quitaras el pie de encima! _*enojada*_

/Su enojo era tanto que se paró inmediatamente haciendo caer el que la pisaba/

Shadow: Licht… _*susurrando preocupado*_

X: Licht… _*preocupado*_

Tenma: Al parecer Licht se ha enojado _*tratando de levantarse*_

Licht: Ahora mismo les demostrare lo que puedo hacer _*pateando el balón*_

X: No la dejen avanzar

/Todos los jugadores partieron hacía Licht para quitarle el balón, el único que no se movió fue Shadow/

Endo: Al parecer ya va a atacar

Las chicas: ¡Vamos Licht tu puedes! _*animándola*_

Shinsuke: ¡Mete un gol, confiamos en ti! _*gritándole*_

/Licht avanzaba como un rayo hacía la portería, al llegar se detuvo se quedó quieta junto con el balón/

Narrador: ¿Qué sucede Licht no se mueve? ¿Qué pensara hacer?

Licht: ¡AAHH!

/De repente sale un aura oscura en la espalda de la peli-negra formando algo/

Licht: ¡Avatar! ¡Dark Ángel!

**_Avatar Dark Ángel:_**** El avatar es un gran ángel, tiene el pelo de color negro, su piel es blanca, su ropa en de un dios, pero oscuro, rota por las mangas, con alas brillantes de color amarillento y su cara es cubierta por una máscara de color gris con violeta.**

Licht: ¡AH! ¡Blood Death!

**_Tecnica Blood Death: _****El jugador patea el balón hartas veces, después lo tira hacia la portería y es rodeado por viento y un aura de color rojo y negra**

Portero contrario: ¿Qué?

/El balón entro sin que el portero lo evitara/

PIIIIII

Narrador: ¡GOOOOOOL! ¡Gol del Raimon 1-2!

Tenma: ¡Licht lo lograste! _*abrazando a Licht*_

Licht: Gracias Tenma _*sonriendo*_

/Después de celebrar Tenma con los demás pudieron anotar otro gol con la técnica de Licht ya llevaban 2-2 solo faltaba un gol para que uno de los dos equipos ganara/

Shindou: ¡Un gol más y ganamos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Licht: _(Shadow este es el futbol de Raimon) *corriendo*_

/Tenma anoto otro gol con su avatar Angel Demoniaco/

PIIIIIIIII

Narrador: ¡Y se termina el partido! ¡Con el tercer gol de Raimon! ¡Raimon gana el partido!

Tenma: ¡Hemos ganado! _*saltando de felicidad*_

Shadow: Licht… _*acercándose a Licht*_

Licht: Shadow…_ *mirándolo fijamente*_

Shadow: Gracias… por todo _*dando una sonrisa dulce*_

Licht: Sí _*sonriendo dulcemente*_

/Después de eso Licht fue hacía el equipo para celebrar, pero algo le paso/

Tenma: Vamos, Licht ven

Licht: S-sí

**POV. Licht**

/Estaba yendo hacia los chicos para celebrar, pero me duele el pecho y veo borroso/

Licht: Tenma…

**Fin POV. Licht**

Tenma: Licht ¿te sucede algo? _*preocupado*_

/Licht se desmayó dando un golpe fuerte al caer y todo el mundo se dio cuenta/

Todos: ¡LICHT! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Shadow: Licht… ¡LICHT!

/Todos fueron hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo desmayada y no despertaba/

Kido: ¡Licht! ¡Despierta! _*tomándola*_

/Pero la chica no respondía, solo susurro las últimas palabras/

Licht: Ah… Ayúdenme

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí, ¿Qué pasara?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos :)**


End file.
